Bonita Shuuko
by amechiro
Summary: Sólo Tezuka lo sabe pero Oishi fue titular del equipo de futbol de su escuela primaria por tres años y medio.


**Bonita Shuuko**

**Personajes:** Oishi Shuuichiroh, menciones de su familia y Seigaku.  
**Advertencias:** Travestismo.  
**Palabras:** 846

* * *

Sólo Tezuka lo sabe pero Oishi fue titular del equipo de futbol de su escuela primaria por tres años y medio.

Nunca fue capitán, ni siquiera el mejor amigo de éste, pero salía del salón antes de que la campana del receso dejara de zumbarle en los oídos, practicaba dos horas después de clases y caminaba quince calles hasta las canchas todos los sábados. No miraba a los ojos a sus compañeros fuera del terreno de futbol, pero siempre había sido alto para su edad y sus piernas largas le hacían llegar al balón casi siempre en primer lugar. No tenía la desenvoltura, ni la habilidad o la autoestima para ser delantero, pero quería a su equipo más de lo que amaba las tablas de multiplicar, el ábaco que la niña de listones amarillos que se sentaba a un lado de él le había regalado y el sushi de salmón, aunque menos que la noche antes de Navidad y el olor a naftalina del baúl donde su abuela guardaba sus vestidos viejos. Fue el mejor defensa en una década, aunque el entrenador le llamaba Shun.

Antes del futbol, su abuela solía llamarle Bonita Shuuko.

No fue su culpa, no era su culpa. Había enviudado antes de que los padres de Oishi se casaran, vivía sola, y su nuera cuando visitaba hablaba de lo linda que sería _Shuuko_ cuando naciera, de los kimonos que le compraría, la carrera que estudiaría, el hombre con el que se casaría y su vestido de novia; de tal forma que fue una sorpresa cuando _Shuuichiroh _nació, y para aquél entonces la mente de la abuela no era la misma de antaño. Tampoco fue culpa de sus padres que, mientras ellos trabajaban y Naoko se quedaba en la guardería, su abuela le enseñara todo lo que una mujer debe saber. Oishi, que había cumplido ocho años, se sonrojaba y a veces se escondía en el ático, detrás de cajas que nunca habían encontrado su camino al basurero o a un nuevo dueño, hasta que su madre llegara a recogerlo. Otras ocasiones, escuchaba con atención la voz queda de su abuela hablar sobre ropa, chicos, pisos, cocina y cómo sentarse para servir el té, porque su hermana aún ni siquiera caminaba sola y si él aprendía a hacer las mejores galletas con chocolate, tal vez su padre querría llegar más temprano a casa.

Fue así como conoció a Tezuka en las canchas. Por el futbol, su abuela, las galletas y los ojos de su padre.

Porque a veces Bonita Shuuko jugaba con su abuela, abrían juntas (juntos) el baúl que guardaba al fondo del closet, elegía su vestido favorito y dejaba que arrastrara sobre sus pantalones de niño, mientras su abuela servía el té y le decía cuán linda era. Esos días, Shuuko podía casi oler el olor del incienso y las flores del día de su boda, escuchar la música de la corte imperial y casi le parecía que el cuenco de té entre sus manos olía a sake. A veces, cuando su abuela enfermaba y no podía cuidar a Shuuichiroh durante largos periodos de tiempo, tenía que quedarse en casa a extrañarla. Bonita Shuuko jugaba entonces sola con los vestidos de su madre después de hacer la tarea, intentando recordar su tarareo al cocinar, mientras con dedos aún torpes se pintaba los labios.

Su padre conoció a Shuuko el mismo día en que su abuela murió; de pie en el banquillo del tocador, mientras Shuuko tenía puesto el vestido negro sobre su uniforme (_"mamá se ve bonita en él"_, es lo que había pensado al escogerlo). Se habían observado durante eternos segundos en el espejo, y Matsuo le había cortado el cabello contra su pecho, dejando que le embarrara de brillo rojo y lágrimas la camisa. Le había sonreído cuando el llanto se le había acabado e incluso empezó a llegar temprano a la casa, así que Oishi se despidió de Shuuko en el altar de la mujer que la (los) había criado, dejó una flor y un lápiz labial para ambas, y entró al equipo de futbol de su escuela.

Poco tiempo después, empezó a olvidar el olor a incienso, el complejo nudo del kimono y las canciones que su abuela le tarareaba, pero también olvidó que jugaba futbol para hacer feliz a su padre.

Años después, se rompió el pie y desde las bancas miró a un niño que se llamaba Tezuka jugar tenis sin saber que se convertiría en su mejor amigo.

Ahora—ahora su familia es Seigaku. A veces lo obligan a ponerse un vestido; bromean que algún día se casará con el capitán y adoptará al club de tenis entero _("admítelo, okaasan, no puedes vivir sin nosotros")_; se esconde de ellos en la azotea del instituto y eventualmente alguien sube aunque sea para acompañarlo. Ríe, canta, juega, aprende, grita y pelea con ellos, y deja que Shuuko regrese aunque sea por unas horas para hacerles galletas de chocolate.

Piensa que, aunque nunca hubiese acertado con su nombre, su abuela estaría feliz por él.


End file.
